


all we gotta do (be brave and be kind)

by blueberrysol



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysol/pseuds/blueberrysol
Summary: Ньй-Йорк Криденс покидает в чемодане Ньюта.





	

Они стоят на перроне, и поезд вот-вот отойдет, вокруг – столько голосов, что, кажется, не услышишь собственного. Завтра, уже один, Ньют будет стоять на причале, и в мелодию человеческих голосов вплетутся чаячьи крики и шуршание воды.  
– Жаль, что не удастся проводить тебя, – говорит Тесей. Его чемодан уже в купе, и им осталось только попрощаться, но оба никак не могут найти нужных слов. Тесей один из многих людей, не понимающих Ньюта, и разница лишь в том, что Тесей всегда на его стороне.  
– Это не в первый раз, - говорит Ньют. Он хочет сказать, что все нормально, что он успел объездить одну половину земного шара, собирается объездить вторую, и что они с Тесеем видятся не так часто, чтобы жалеть о каждом разе, когда он не провожает его в очередное путешествие. Кажется, это звучит как-то иначе.  
– Ага.  
И они снова замолкают.  
Тесей достает что-то из кармана и, чуть помедлив, подержав предмет в ладони, протягивает Ньюту.  
– Что это?  
– Мне всегда кажется, что нам не хватает времени. _Тебе_ не хватает. Здесь его сколько хочешь.  
На его ладони – маленькие песочные часы с деревянным основанием, на котором вырезано несколько неровных звезд. Песка внутри стеклянного сосуда нет.  
Ньют запоминает движение его пальцев, когда Тесей прикасается поочередно к каждой звезде, и в одном из оснований открывается небольшое отверстие. Позже Ньют попробует насыпать туда песок с островов Фиджи, найденный в местах обитания огненных крабов, и обнаружит, что место в стеклянном сосуде не заканчивается.  
Сколько угодно песка. Сколько угодно времени.  
– Спасибо, – Ньют прячет часы во внутренний карман.  
– Напиши, если что-то случится, – говорит Тесей, скрываясь в вагоне, и они оба знают, что Ньют опять не прислушается к этой просьбе.  
– Ага, – только и говорит он.

 _9 ноября 1926 года_ , на следующий день после отъезда Тесея Скамандера в Эдинбург, Ньют Скамандер отправляется в Нью-Йорк.

***

 _17 ноября 1926 года_ , на заброшенной станции «Сити Холл», Ньют впервые заговаривает с Обскуром, и тот оказывается не монстром, долгие годы запертом в темном чулане, но самой темнотой.

– Можно мне подойти? – спрашивает Ньют.  
И черный вихрь перед ним становится плотнее, сжимается до маленькой, скрюченной фигурки.  
Ньют знает, что совсем скоро их найдут, и он боится, что вот-вот услышит шаги за спиной. Но пока что он слышит лишь настойчивое биение собственного сердца и пытается отогнать мысли о том, что Обскур может наброситься на него.  
_Криденс_ , думает Ньют. Его зовут Криденс.  
Он так и не успел узнать имя той девочки в Судане. Он даже поговорить с ней не успел, но сейчас перед ним Криденс – это имя назвала ему Тина, – и Ньют должен понять, как можно помочь ему. Он не думает, можно ли.  
И он подходит ближе.  
Ньют знает, что попавшие в капкан звери будут кусать тебя, пусть и не ты ставил капкан. У него на теле появилось достаточно шрамов с тех пор, как он впервые убедился в этом на практике.  
Он замирает на расстоянии полуметра от Криденса.  
– Криденс, – мягко произносит он, и Криденс вздрагивает от звука своего имени, точно не слышал его очень и очень давно. Точно не надеялся услышать снова. – Я собираюсь показать тебе одну вещь. Она не причинит тебе вреда.  
Рука Ньюта исчезает во внутреннем кармане пиджака, и Криденс внимательно следит за его движениями.  
На ладони Ньюта – песочные часы. Те самые часы.  
– Это подарок моего брата.  
Сейчас мне нужно еще немного времени, а потом его будет в достатке, думает Ньют.  
Он все еще боится услышать шаги, потому что те, кто попытается найти Обскура, применят против него боевые заклинания. Как и магглы, маги боятся того, чего не понимают. Сам Ньют боится того, что у него не хватит времени понять. Он говорит:  
– Я не знаю, что будет дальше. Я не знаю, смогу ли я помочь тебе, но мне хочется помочь. Пойдем со мной?  
Он дотрагивается до звезд на основании часов – _раз, два, три._ Они почти одинаковы и каждый день они меняют свое положение – нужно быть очень внимательным, чтобы понять, в каком порядке они расположились сегодня. Ньют никогда не ошибается.  
– Давай попробуем, Криденс, – говорит он. – Пожалуйста.  
Отверстие в основании часов открывается, и в тот же миг растворяется фигура, сидящая перед Ньютом. Вот, вот оно, сейчас меня не станет, Обскуры не оставляют шрамов, они оставляют стены каменных домов, развороченные до основания, столетние деревья, вырванные с корнем, погнутый металл, осколки, хаос. Еще миг, и отверстие в часах закрывается, звезды поворачиваются на своих местах, а внутри часов перекатывается нечто черное, густое, чернильное.  
_Криденс_. Его зовут Криденс.  
Станция наполняется звуками шагов, криками, вспышками заклинаний.  
В этот момент Криденс уже в безопасности, надежно спрятан во внутреннем кармане пальто Ньюта.

***

 _21 ноября 1926 года_ , когда лайнер «Самария» преодолевает почти что треть пути до Лондона, черный дым за стеклом песочных часов вновь становится Криденсом. 

Несколько дней подряд Ньюту приходится открывать часы и смотреть, как Обскур клубится внутри и иногда складывается во вполне различимые фигуры. Впрочем, они пропадают слишком быстро, чтобы можно было узнать их.  
Несколько дней подряд Ньют разговаривает с ним. Он рассказывает, где они находятся, что видно за бортом – океан всегда разный, и Ньют не устает смотреть на его поверхность – и что видно в небе. Снаружи палуба залита солнцем, и черный дым внутри песочных часов кажется полной его противоположностью.  
– Я не тороплю, – говорит Ньют.  
И он говорит себе, что времени еще много – не только семидневная дорога через океан. Но каждый новый час Ньют все равно задает себе вопрос: что если Обскур больше не захочет быть Криденсом? 

Но он хочет, и черный дым выливается – иначе и не скажешь – из часов.  
Его осталось так мало – несколько полупрозрачных лоскутков, которые развеял бы даже самый слабый ветерок. Криденс, которого бросает под ноги Ньюта, тяжело дышит и просит воды. Ньют впервые слышит его голос. Возможно, он и вовсе не слышит его, а читает по губам. Криденс говорит тихо и не повторяет своей просьбы.  
– Вот, – металлическая чашка с водой опускается на пол, где сидит Криденс и куда теперь, рядом с ним, опускается Ньют.  
Криденс не двигается.  
– Позволь мне…? – Ньюту кажется, что сцена на станции вот-вот повторится, что Криденс опять спрячется в часы, хотя на этот раз прятаться не от кого.  
– Ты не боишься? – спрашивает Криденс, и на этот раз Ньют точно слышит его голос. Но вот слова, их он ожидает услышать меньше всего, совершенно искренне мотает головой и, поддерживая Криденса за плечи, дает напиться воды.

Когда в чемодане появляется новое существо, Ньют просто находит новую тропинку там, где раньше были песчаные дюны, заросшие вереском склоны или лесная чаща. Он пытается спросить Криденса о том, что тот хочет увидеть в своей комнате, но не получает ответа и решает довериться чемодану. Рядом с лестницей мигом обнаруживается неприметная дверь – легко представить, что заставленная контейнерами с кормом и волшебной утварью, она всегда была здесь.  
Комната за ней совсем небольшая, и кровать занимает почти что половину нее, на широком подоконнике, на книжных полках и на полу стоят растения. Она похожа на уголок из общей гостиной Хаффлпаффа, и Ньют думает, что свой рассказ о Хогвартсе начнет именно с нее.  
Он всегда забегает вперед. Именно поэтому Тесей дал ему часы. Именно поэтому Криденс здесь – Ньют нашел его первым. Не случись этого, где бы он был сейчас?  
– Твоя комната, – говорит Ньют, пропуская Криденса вперед.  
Тот проходит до кровати и, кажется, совсем не смотрит по сторонам, но безошибочно огибает цветочные горшки. Он больше не хочет причинять вред, думает Ньют.  
– Я сделаю тебе ванную и приготовлю поесть, – Ньют закрывает дверь в комнату, но через несколько минут, когда вокруг него левитирует несколько мисок и столовых приборов, а сам он проворно режет выращенные здесь же овощи, слышит ее скрип.  
Криденс не покидает пределов своего убежища, но прислушивается к раздающимся снаружи звукам и наблюдает за предметами, зависшими в воздухе.  
Магия – то, что ворвалось в его жизнь и не принесло ничего кроме горя, и все же Криденс смотрит на то, как Ньют взмахивает палочкой с любопытством, а не злобой.  
Жаркое – единственное блюдо, которое даже с применением волшебства хорошо выходит у Ньюта – шкворчит на плите, а Ньют занимается приготовлением ванной. Двери то возникают, то пропадают – кухонный шкаф, кладовка, ванная комната. Криденса нужно осмотреть на предмет недавних ран, но Ньют решает подождать с этим – слишком велики шансы, что он снова сбежит в часы, превратится в бестелесный дым.

Криденс одет в старый свитер Ньюта. От мягкой шерсти пахнет лавандой.  
– Меня всегда успокаивает этот запах, – поясняет Ньют.  
Он собирается рассказать еще много вещей – о магии, о Хогвартсе, о своих поездках и своих животных. Он собирается начать с гостиной Хаффлпаффа, как вдруг понимает, что Криденс все еще не знает его имени.  
– Кажется, я забыл представиться. Меня зовут Ньют, и я очень рад встрече. 

***  
_22 ноября 1926 года_ Криденс начинает задавать вопросы.

Ньют не знает, что случилось с Модести, но с помощью Тины попробует разузнать.  
Да, Ньют дружит с Тиной – первым человеком, который вступился за Криденса с тех самых пор, как Мэри-Лу Бэрбоун его усыновила.  
Нет, Ньют не боится и не презирает Криденса, несмотря на уверенность последнего в том, что именно это и должен испытывать каждый встретивший его человек. Или животное.  
Но вместо этого они приветствуют его на разные голоса, выпрашивают лакомства, а то и вовсе забираются на плечи – Пикетт деловито перебирается с одного на другое.  
Криденс начинает расспрашивать о животных прежде, чем задает вопрос о своей собственной судьбе.  
Они направляются в Англию, в Лондон – чтобы отдать в печать книгу Ньюта. В Йорк – чтобы повидаться с его братом. Ньют честно предупреждает, что и сам не понимает до конца, что именно с Криденсом делать.  
– Когда я говорю «делать», – поправляется он, – я имею в виду помощь, я не везу тебя куда-то…куда-то, где тебе не понравилось бы.  
До этого момента Криденс не проявлял почти никакого интереса к собственной судьбе, словно их плавание собиралось длиться вечно, а местом назначения было само путешествие. Сейчас он слегка приподнимает голову, стараясь взглянуть на Ньюта.  
– Ты не знаешь, что мне понравится, – говорит он очень тихо. И вновь отводит глаза, но Ньют замечает, как по углам комнаты собираются черные тени.  
Ньют немедленно кивает. Прядь рыжих волос падает ему на лоб.  
– И хочу исправить это.  
Неожиданно тон разговора меняется, и комната вновь становится уютной – чайные чашки, рассыпанные по столешнице травы, расставленные в ряд миски.  
– Мне нравится твои животные. Можешь рассказать?  
Ньют видит его волнение. Пальцы Криденса сжимают край чашки так сильно, что будь она стеклянной, непременно разбилась бы.  
– Думал, ты никогда не попросишь, – говорит он. Он разжимает пальцы Криденса и забирает из них чашку. Криденс не отдергивает ладонь и потом смотрит на нее удивленно, словно и сам не ожидает от себя такого.  
– Извини, – говорит он.  
Ньют подливает ему чай и возвращает чашку на место – такие вещи он предпочитает делать без помощи магии, – и их руки вновь соприкасаются. Криденс постепенно начинает привыкать к его прикосновениям, и Ньют изо всех сил старается не думать о нем как о приручаемом звере.  
У него получается. Вот только Ньют никогда не знал и не знает сейчас, что делать с людьми.  
– С кого ты хочешь начать? – улыбается он ободряюще.

***  
_23 ноября 1926_ года Криденс спрашивает об Обскуре. 

– Ты ведь собираешься написать обо мне, верно? О том, что сидит внутри меня.  
– Я хотел бы. Чтобы люди не боялись Обскуров, а старались помочь. Старались не допустить их возникновения.  
– Ты, – осторожно подбирает слова Криденс, – предпочел бы, чтобы меня не существовало?  
Ньюту снова кажется, что по углам комнаты, точно на виньетированной фотокарточке, сгущается тьма.  
– Обскур – паразит. Это та магия, которая могла бы служить тебе, развиваться вместе с тобой, но вместо этого едва не уничтожила тебя. Я предпочел бы, чтобы не существовало ее. Обскуры не появляется там, где нет боли.  
– Мы всегда были одним целым, – говорит Криденс. – Нет ничего, что захватило бы мое тело, не давало бы спать ночами, убило бы мою мать. Мою приемную мать и моих сестер. Я сам сделал это, и когда ты говоришь об Обскуре, ты говоришь обо мне. Тебе только и остается прятать меня в чемодане до конца дней – моих или твоих.  
– Я не хочу прятать тебя. Я хочу тебе помочь.  
В уголках комнаты темнота подрагивает, точно языки пламени, только пламя это – черное. И звери, воспринимающие Криденса нейтрально, а то и вовсе положительно, чувствуют присутствие существа, своей силой и опасностью превосходящего каждого из них.  
– Один человек уже говорил, что собирается мне помочь. Только чемодана у него не было, иначе он тоже запер бы меня в нем.  
– Пошли, – говорит Ньют, он поднимается по лестнице и открывает дверь наверх. – Пошли. Ты же никогда не видел океан?  
У Ньюта совсем маленькая каюта, отчего кажется, что в ней должны быть потайные двери и пространство должно все больше растягиваться, вмещая множество предметов.  
Но это обычная каюта, и Криденс стоит посреди нее с потерянным видом. Реплики он подготовил, но просчитать реакцию Ньюта на них не смог. В каюте темно, но темнота здесь – это просто темнота, и то черное и угрожающее, чем Криденс вновь собирался стать, спряталось. _Затаилось._  
– Почему ты не ночуешь здесь?  
– Я всегда плохо сплю в поездках.  
– Получается, почти всегда.  
– Ага, – Ньют разводит руками.  
Они выходят из каюты, и губы Криденса складываются в беззвучное «о», потому что океан поразителен, особенно – после каюты, в которой еле-еле помещается койка.  
В волнах за бортом виды прозрачные зонтики медуз. Они похожи на заклинание защиты от дождя, которым пользовалась Куинни.  
– Через два дня мы будем в Лондоне.  
С нижней палубы доносятся детские голоса, и Ньют вспоминает, что Обскуры – это боль, это разрушение, это смерть. Так вышло, что одно из самых опасных существ, которые когда-либо Ньюту встречались, неразрывно связано с человеком, который нуждается в помощи Ньюта. _Является_ человеком, нуждающимся в помощи Ньюта.  
В тот самый момент, когда на нижней палубе начинает играть радио, и кто-то из пассажиров пытается подпевать Луи Армстронгу, когда океан спокоен, а солнце начинает садиться, окрашивая волны оранжевым и бледно-розовым, Криденс говорит:  
– Спасибо. Я никогда не думал, что увижу нечто подобное.  
– Мне приходит в голову то же самое. Каждый раз, когда я отправляюсь куда-то. Мир?  
В детстве они с Тесеем почти не ссорились, а если ссорились то непременно из-за какой-нибудь ерунды. И каждый раз мирились, пожимая друг другу мизинцы. Ньют вспоминает об этом и протягивает мизинец Криденсу.  
Криденс явно не понимает, что от него требуется, пока Ньют не касается его мизинца своим.  
– Семейная традиция, – улыбается он, и улыбаются не только его губы, но и глаза. Но и веснушки. – Мы с братом всегда мирились именно так. Скоро ты с ним познакомишься.  
Криденс кивает, и уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются.  
Ньют знает, что приподнятые уголки его губ – это всего лишь попытка его успокоить и сказать, что он принимает правила игры.  
Это его устраивает.  
За настоящую улыбку Криденса придется побороться.

***  
_24 ноября 1926_ года Ньют _не_ пытается поцеловать Криденса.

Криденс избегает большинства прикосновений, и на его лице застывает испуганное выражение всякий раз, когда Ньют вынужден дотрагиваться до него. Чаще всего это происходит, когда Ньют обрабатывает его раны – иногда больно кусаются животные, иногда Криденс до крови расцарапывает руки, и Ньют слышит его плач, просыпаясь.  
Но иногда Криденс прикасается сам. Он касается внутренней стороны запястья Ньюта, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание. Он трогает его за плечо. Он садится рядом с ним так, что соприкасаются их колени – ему нужно каждодневное подтверждение того, что с Ньютом безопасно.  
Ньют рассказывает о простейших заклинаниях, и это часть разговора, который Криденс начал не с ним. Ньют специально рассказывает о тех вещах, которых касался и Гриндевальд. Он не хочет, чтобы Криденс запоминал их со словом темного волшебника, чтобы воспринимал магию как что-то, что приносит боль и что растет из боли.  
Ньют проводит в воздухе палочкой, и вверх поднимаются лежащие перед Криденсом книги. Несколько закладок описывают над столом круг, а потом опускаются на свои места.  
– Они похожи на воробьев. У нас совсем не было игрушек, и я складывал таких из бумаги. Сначала для себя, потом для Модести, – он осекается.  
– Покажешь?  
Обычно Криденс редко заговаривает первым. В основном, он задает вопросы, и Ньют не знает, сколько в них любопытства, сколько – желания играть роль ученика, которая сейчас кажется ему наиболее удобной.  
Из листа бумаги Криденс складывает воробья, и Ньют подносит волшебную палочку к его клюву. Бумажная птица оживает, поднимается в воздух и парит над столом, чтобы затем залететь в комнату Криденса и остаться там – среди многочисленных растений и книг по истории магии.

Вечером этого же дня Криденс кладет голову на колени Ньюта, и тот зарывается пальцами в его волосы. Успокоенный лаской, Криденс закрывает глаза, а после приподнимается и обхватывает Ньюта за шею.  
Ньют растерянно гладит его по спине.  
И также растерянно понимает, что хочет его поцеловать.  
Он не собирается этого делать, поскольку не знает, сможет ли Криденс отказать ему, если не захочет.  
– Знаешь, – говорит Криденс, – мы с мистером Грейв…Гриндевальдом встретились по моей вине. Я проследил за ним – уж слишком он отличался от тех, кто обычно приходил на наши…на митинги новых салемцев. И я увидел, как он исчез из подворотни. Был и не стало. И я, когда в следующий раз его увидел, снова проследил за ним, и на это раз просто спросил, как он это делает.  
Он еще сильнее сжимает плечи Ньюта. Его губы утыкаются куда-то в шею Ньюта, потом – в линию челюсти. Он весь вжимается в Ньюта, словно тем самым надеется выдавить из себя воспоминания о Гриндевальде. Он плачет.

Впервые они целуются лишь несколько месяцев спустя. Ньют спрашивает, может ли он поцеловать его, и на лице Криденса появляется выражение, словно он впервые видит океан. Вновь.  
– Да, да, конечно, ты можешь, – выдыхает он торопливо, словно боится, что Ньют может передумать.  
В Нью-Йорке, Криденс не побоялся проследить за Персивалем Грейвсом и спросить его о магии. «Мне было любопытно», – вспоминает Ньют его слова.  
В Лондоне, Криденс с подобным же любопытством отвечает на поцелуй Ньюта.

***  
25 ноября 1926 года разбиваются часы.  
Ньют не видит, как это происходит, и не слышит звона стекла.  
Осколки лежат в ладонях Криденса, точно он зачерпнул воды, и спросонья Ньют сначала даже не понимает, что именно Криденс держит.  
– О, – только и говорит Ньют, когда все-таки понимает.  
Он редко привязывается к вещам, но эта – одно из немногих исключений, напоминающее о том, что у него есть семья и за пределами чемодана.  
– Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло,  
Кажется, Криденс собирается сжать кулаки, сдавливая осколки, но Ньют успевает выхватить волшебную палочку и отправляет их на дно мусорной корзины. Вряд ли часы удастся починить с помощью «Репаро» – да и в любом случае осколками можно заняться позже.  
Криденс растерянно смотрит на свои руки, словно осколки все еще здесь, готовые вонзиться в ладони. Ньют думает, что, возможно, достал палочку слишком резко и напугал его. Думает о том, что где-нибудь в джунглях это резкое, слишком резкое движение могло бы стоить ему жизни. Не только Криденсу тяжело дается привыкание к постоянному присутствию Ньюта, но и наоборот.  
– Ты не поранился?  
– Нет.  
Ньют поднимается, собираясь подойти к Криденсу, но тот сам делает несколько шагов вперед. Он весь сжимается, ссутуливается, опускает голову еще ниже, и Ньют неожиданно понимает, что Криденс ждет удара – сначала по голове, потом не получив его, тянется к ремню.  
– Эй, – он старается говорить как можно мягче, – Я не собираюсь бить тебя. Никто больше не собирается.  
Со зверьми все намного проще. Ньют знает, как успокаивать их и умеет считывать знаки, которые они подают. С людьми сложнее – Ньют никогда не понимает, насколько уместен он сам, пока не оказывается неуместным совсем.  
Он хочет обнять Криденса, и он делает это, потому что неуместность – то, что сближает их. Он не спрашивает разрешения, как делает это обычно, но Криденс расслабляется в его руках, обмякает, передавая свой вес в руки Ньюта. Он зевает куда-то ему в плечо.  
Остаток ночи они проводят в кровати Ньюта. Криденс ворочается во сне, сгребает одеяло и едва не падает с кровати, пока Ньют не обнимает его одной рукой. Чуда не происходит, он ворочается все так же, но не пытается оттолкнуть Ньюта, и, засыпая сам, тот повторяет имя Криденса, пытаясь докричаться до места, куда его заводят сновидения.

*** 

Обещание познакомить Криденса с братом удается выполнить не сразу. Сначала Тесей находится в командировке, снова в Эдинбурге. Потом он вытаскивает своих друзей – Зигфрида и Стивена – из какой-то передряги, о подробностях которой предпочитает не распространяться.  
Ньют всегда старался спасать животных, а Тесей людей.  
Именно поэтому Ньюту так нужен был его совет.  
Он не учел, что «привет, я привез из Америки существо, которое хочется уничтожить весь тамошний магический департамент» кажется не лучшим началом. Не потому, что Тесей не захотел помочь. Просто подобных существ Ньют привозил из каждого своего путешествия, и в этот раз было сложнее объяснить, чем Криденс отличался от них всех.

После первого неудачного разговора с братом Ньюта застает Ри, жена Тесея.  
Скрестив ноги, Ньют сидит на полу перед камином и зарисовывает в блокнот языки пламени – во всяком случае, ей рисунок должен напоминать языки пламени.  
В руках Ри корзина с несколькими клубками и недовязанным шарфом, и она ставит ее на одно из окружающих камин кресел.  
Ньют отвлекается от рисунка, чтобы сделать несколько записей, и вместо приветствия спрашивает:  
– Какое сегодня число?  
– Не знаю, – пожимает плечами Ри. – А какое тебе нужно?

С появлением Ри на семейных обедах – к счастью, весьма редких – Ньюту стало спокойнее. Он стал считаться не самым странным членом семьи, но одним из странных. Его прерогативой были истории, рассказанные невпопад, и новые шрамы, о которых «совершенно не нужно волноваться, сыпь уже прошла, это еще не самое страшное, что может сделать горегубка», ее – случайные комментарии, которые никто из собравшихся за столом не хотел слышать.  
Она часто видела что-то, что только должно было произойти.  
Эфре Скамандер, матери Тесея и Ньюта, она однажды сказала, чтобы та не вздумала беспокоиться из-за предстоявшей Тесею долгой поездки, поскольку умрет он от чужой руки, а не от отказавших тормозов поезда.  
И Николас Скамандер, дедушка Тесея и Ньюта, спросивший Ри о погоде, как-то получил ответ, что скоро будет гроза, и гроза эта будет последней, что он увидит.  
Это было две осени назад, и он сказал Ри, что отлично себя чувствует, а она слишком напоминает авгура, которого он пристрелил в молодости. Но после этого разговора Николас написал завещание и стал чаще смотреть в окно, выискивая грозовые облака. С той самой грозы он пережил еще многие и, Мерлин знает, сколько еще собирается пережить, но не увидел больше ни одной, ослепнув в начале зимы.  
Старшему поколению Скамандеров всегда представлялось, что Тесей выберет кого-то под стать себе – кого-то, кто всегда поступает правильно. Кого-то, кто _знает_ , как правильно. А он привел в дом Ри.  
«Она уже знала, что мы поженимся, когда впервые меня увидела», – немного смущенно, немного восторженно сказал Тесей, когда знакомил с ней Ньюта.  
Ньют подумал, что если бы Тесей не отрезал длинные волосы, то не было бы заметно, что у него покраснели кончики ушей.  
– Не обманывай, – сказала Ри. – Я не знала, что мы поженимся. Я знала, что у нас будет ребенок.  
Уши Тесея тогда покраснели еще сильнее.

Из-за разложенного вокруг нее вязания кажется, что он находится в середине огромной паутины.  
– Криденс искал тебя. Хотел спросить, можно ли воспользоваться библиотекой. Я показала, какие из наших книг кусаются – не хочется, чтобы такой славный парень остался без пальцев. Только…  
Ньют наблюдает за тем, как ловко спицы в ее руках набирают петли. Это успокаивает его и дает то, на чем можно сконцентрироваться во время разговора.  
Ньют рад, что разговор о Криденсе зашел сам.  
– …только он сам может укусить, верно? Я же разговаривала с чудищем из твоего чемодана?  
– Ты всегда казалась мне более гостеприимной, Ри.  
Ньют не умеет повышать голос. Он не повышает его сейчас, но все равно чувствует, что немедленно должен извиниться.  
– Я лишь хотела сказать, что разговаривала с кем-то, кто отличается от всех, кого я знаю. Я угостила его печеньем, которое прислала мама, и дала ключ от библиотеки, если ты сомневаешься в моем гостеприимстве.  
– Ему некуда возвращаться, Ри. И я знаю только одного человека, который знает о его сущности – знает все, что знаю я, но все равно хочет помочь. Остальные хотят уничтожить.  
– Та девушка, о которой ты говорил? Тина?  
– Тина.  
Ньют смотрит за движением нити и как клубок становится меньше и меньше – так медленно, что замечаешь это, когда остается лишь треть.  
– Он тоже говорил о ней. Он сказал, что знает, сколько проблем ей создал, и сожалеет. И…он сказал, что не хотел, чтобы с его сестрами что-то случилось. И с матерью, даже с ней. С ним произошло что-то очень плохое, да? – Ри замирает, спицы больше не двигаются.  
– Очень, – Ньют кивает, и поднимает на нее глаза, впервые за весь диалог.  
Раньше Криденс лишь задавал вопросы, сейчас же впервые заговаривает с кем-то о своем последнем дне в Нью-Йорке, рассказывает о матери и сестрах.  
Этот кто-то – не Ньют, и он испытывает странное облегчение.  
Первый вопрос, который задает Тесей, когда Ньют рассказывает историю Криденса: «Он же достаточно тебе доверяет, чтобы ты мог спокойно изучать Обскура?». И все это время Ньют чувствует себя так, словно приручает Криденса. Он не хочет его приручать. Потому что Криденс – чудище из чемодана ровно в той же степени, в какой чудищем является сам Ньют или Ри. Или Тесей.  
– Ньют Скамандер, ты слишком много думаешь.  
– Я привык рассчитывать на себя, когда дело касается животных, а не людей.  
– И зря, – просто говорит Ри. – Я знаю, что Тесей не лучший советчик, и ты рад поговорить со мной. – Кажется, его уши тоже вот-вот покраснеют. – Но только, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня говорить, что тебе нужно слушаться своего сердца. Или что-то подобное. Мне это не идет.  
Она улыбается.  
Он улыбается в ответ.  
Они начинают смеяться, потому что ничего больше просто не остается.  
– Я не рассказал тебе и половины из того, что собирался. Ты знаешь, мы с Тесем никогда не знаем, что сказать друг другу, но с тобой…у меня бывает ощущение, что мне не нужно ничего говорить, потому что ты знаешь все, что я могу сказать.  
– Тебе не положено быть таким проницательным, Ньют. Так что мне придется считать это обычным комплиментом.  
Она наверняка уже знает, что он хочет спросить, но все равно задает вопрос.  
– У меня же получится ему помочь?  
– У Тесея бы не получилось – он привык бороться с чудовищами. У тебя – вполне возможно. Входи.  
Между ее репликами нет паузы, и Ньют не сразу понимает, что они больше не одни в комнате.  
Криденс стоит на пороге, явно желая спросить что-то, но боясь перебить разговор. Его волосы за несколько месяцев отросли и чуть вьются на кончиках. Он не перестает сутулиться, но все равно кажется выше, чем был.  
– Одна из книг…меня она не покусала, но попыталась погрызть корешки соседних. Они ведь живые? Они не причинят друг другу вреда?  
– О, они постоянно так делают, – говорит Ри. – Посидишь с нами?  
Он слушается ее, опускаясь на ковер и повторяя позу, в которой сидит Ньют.  
– Мы как раз говорили о тебе. Он, – она указывает на Ньюта, – уже час рассказывает, как хочет тебе помочь. Но не знает, как именно. Вот мы и подумали, что решим вместе, как нам распутать этот клубок. Кстати, – с одного из кресел она достает моток спутанной шерсти и протягивает его Криденсу – распутай это, пожалуйста.  
– Ариадна, ты…, – только Тесей и называет ее по имени, и он явно ожидает увидеть в гостиной только ее. Он смотрит на всех собравшихся, на Криденса – неодобрительно, и отводит глаза лишь тогда, когда его взгляд встречается со взглядом Ньюта.  
В этой комнате – его семья, им он может смотреть в глаза.  
– Я хотел сказать, что собираюсь ложиться, – говорит Тесей. На нем – брючный костюм, в котором он встречал Ньюта на вокзале, но ноги обуты в нелепые домашние тапочки. Ньют еще в детстве заколдовал их, чтобы каждый день они изображали новых животных. На этот раз они пятнистые и иногда издают рычание – нунду.  
– Нет, не собираешься. У нас, – Ри оглядывает Криденса и Ньюта, – тут семейный совет.  
Тесей выглядит обеспокоенным, но послушно садится рядом с женой.  
Она произносит то, что у самого Ньюта никак не получается сформулировать: они могут сколько угодно рассказывать Криденсу о мире волшебников, но мир волшебников от этого не станет ближе. Спрятаться в чемодане было удобно, возвращаться в Англию было удобно – считаешь дни, и они падают на дно песочных часов, словно песчинки с островов Фиджи.  
Но уже несколько месяцев часы разбиты, и Ньют совершенно не знает, что делать.  
Он смотрит на Криденса и неожиданно видит, как тот улыбается. Этого почти не заметно, приподнимаются только уголки его губ, но он не копирует жест кого-то из присутствующих и не улыбается в ответ. Он пытается ободрить Ньюта, и тот принимает его улыбку так, как Криденс всегда принимал его объятия.  
Все, кто находится в этой комнате, – на его стороне. _Все будет хорошо_.  
– Ньют Скамандер, ты слишком много думаешь! – говорят Ри и Тесей хором.  
Криденс вздрагивает, но Ньют успокаивающе касается его руки.  
Ри и Тесей пытаются собрать все варианты, которые у них есть – помощь Министерства, помощь Дамблдора – профессора, заступившегося за Ньюта, – помощь друзей семьи.  
И когда они замолкают, Ньют обращается к Криденсу:  
– А чего хочешь ты сам?


End file.
